Just the 2 of Me
by Fictionluver777
Summary: Yugi wakes up to find another personality living in his body. It is the pharaoh's girlfriend from ancient egypt Yana!
1. Chapter 1

Ok people I know I should finish my other story but I had an idea and here it is.

Me Myself and my multiple

Personalities 

Yugi had just gotten used to his other personality Yami they had trouble in the beginning like who is the controlling personality, but they had gotten past that and learned to live with each other or so Yugi thought.

Yugi woke up and was surprised to see that it was seven o clock. He had slept through the whole night without being awoken by Yami talking in his body about the heart of the cards, that we still have to free some people from the shadow realm or we have to stop Marik or Darts or whoever the fk it was this time He thought.

Yugi's POV

_Don't these psychopaths who want to conquer the world realize the toll their taking on my health. Lack of sleep has prevented me from growing taller and I can't concentrate on anything anymore without hearing the pharaoh whining about something. Last year it was so bad I got myself sent to the shadow realm. It was so peaceful, so quiet where I could hear myself think without being interrupted. I don't know why everybody gets so scared at the thought of going to the shadow realm. It's basically a place surrounded by mist where your all alone without a care in the world. No one to talk to no one to say shut up to. It's just me and I miss that place. I remember when I came back the pharaoh was so annoying he kept saying that he'd never let that happen to me again and he made me talk about my experiences in the shadow realm. When I told him how peaceful it was he was horrified and said if he had his own body he'd hold me and let me cry on his shoulder, I was thankful for that moment that we shared a body. Then he started disrupting my sleep more than usual. Every five minutes he'd say Yugi are you still in our body. Our body where did he get our body from it's my body. For a whole month he would do this every five minutes then it was every ten minutes and now it's every half hour. Well I guess things aren't that bad Yami sent the school bully to the shadow realm but I feel sorry for him because Yami kept talking to him about how you should never mock the heart of the cards and he said he didn't play with duel monsters that he had better things to do and that mortally wounded the pharaoh's ego. He just exploded and challenged him to a duel. The poor guy didn't even have a chance he just didn't know how to play or make Yami shut up. Yami let him use half of our deck and he picked the seal of ori whatever it's called great now Yami is ruing my memory soon_ _I'll get amnesia like him. Well anyway he played the card Yami thought Darts possessed him and kept agonizing over another innocent victim being sent to the shadow realm he kept talking out loud and the poor guy didn't even realize what was going on and yelled shut up already just finish this dumb card game. Yami said he admired his bravery and didn't want to do this but it had to be done for the fate of the world and he finally said attack. Well at least now he has some peace and quiet I really envy him._ _Although he did do something I could never do. I got a D in math. I only got it though because he kept on torturing my teachers about the heart of the numbers. _

Yugi kept thinking as he went to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he screamed.

"YAMI!

IF you review fast I will update soon. So if you like my story or you don't like it review!


	2. Three is TWO many

Hey people here is my third chapter of Just The Two Of Me

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh if I did it wouldn't be going off the air

Review and I will write more

Three is two Many

"Yami why am I wearing lipstick?"

Yami appears in the mirror there is really no differences in the way they look except for the fact that Yami is 3 feet taller than Yugi and more confident and nobody notices.

Yami has a surprised look on his face he says, "Uh well I was going to keep it a secret but we have a new roommate staying with in our body".

"What"  
"Let me explain Yana is my girlfriend from ancient Egypt and---"  
Yugi cuts him off "This is not an apartment for rent this is my body"  
"Our body" Yami responds

Yugi starts cursing Yami out. Yami starts thinking Yugi is possessed so he starts talking to him softly. "

"Come back to me Yugi I know you are in there somewhere you have to fight you can't let Darts win or Marick or whatever enemy for the shadows it is this time. The forces of darkness must never prevail never. You have to fight think of the heart of the cards think of me I could never forgive myself if I were to ever lose you again" He goes on and on talking for two hours until Yugi yells

"I'm not possessed you moron I'm angry"

"Fight it Yugi I know you can come on come back to me" (starts crying) "I can't lose you again" All of a sudden a light comes from Yugi's body. You can tell Yana is in control now because Yugi is wearing red lipstick. "That was so sweet Yami I never knew you felt that way about me" Yugi, Yami and Yana go inside the short body for a heart to heart to heart conversation and if Yami is in a conversation it's going to last a long time.

Six hours later Yami explains that he and Yana were once engaged to be married in ancient Egypt and they would talk all the time than one day Yami was telling Yana that once their married he is going to devote every minute of every day talking to her about everything that comes to mind than that night she just ran off. Yami always knew in his heart that Yana was forced to leave by the forces of darkness but they failed to separate the happy couple after all and now only a few thousand years later the happy couple is reunited living in Yugi's 4ft 75 pound body 10 pounds and 1ft of which are his hair. Yami tells Yugi a much longer version of this story. After hours of hearing this Yugi says,

"She can stay but please don't talk about your epic love story ever again" Yami says

"I understand it's hard for you to hear about two spirits happily in love when you don't have someone special in your life. Maybe one day you will find somebody and you will be as happy as Yana and me" Yugi responds

"Every time I talk to a girl you start talking about the heart of the cards and they run away" Yugi wonders how Yana is standing hearing Yami talk non stop like this he pities her than he taps Yana on the shouider she takes off a headphone and tells Yugi she will try to not make this arrangement awkward and thanks him for letting her use his body. Yugi thinks Yami never said thank you.

Yugi thinks back to before the millennium puzzle when all he wanted was someone to talk to. He than thinks, How could I be so f—k—g crazy? Before the pharaoh came he was growing an inch a day he was the tallest person in class so what if everyone was intimidated by his size. He takes a short walk Yami is talking to Yana about how there is a heart in every star and how every night he tries to count all the stars and try to make out duel monsters in their patterns. Yugi feels relieved that Yami is making Yana look at the stars with him tonight now he just needs to tune Yami out while he makes his nightly speech to the stars of how he won't let the forces of darkness win and to keep shining so it isn't pitch black. Yana cuts Yami's speech short saying she is tired Yami says okay just let him make one more statement. Five hours later Yami is done and disappointed he didn't get to finish. Yana tells Yugi "It could be worse it could be a full moon and you know how he loves talking to the moon or the new moon he loves giving it advice on how to grow." Every month Yami would get nervous that there wouldn't be a new moon that the forces of darkness would take it over. Now it's time to sleep at least after hearing Yami count the number of people in the shadow realm thought Yugi, than Yana handed Yugi a pair of her magic ear plugs maybe this isn't so bad thought Yugi I could get used to Yana.


End file.
